This relates generally to displays, and more particularly, to displays with backlights.
Displays such as liquid crystal displays and other displays sometimes include backlight units. A backlight unit may include an array of light-emitting diodes or other light source for producing backlight illumination. Displays with backlight units may be incorporated into an electronic device such as a computer or cellular telephone or may be implemented as stand-alone units.
To conserve power, displays can be powered down when not in use. When it is desired to display information for a user, a display that has been powered down can be powered up and provided with video data. As part of a display power-up sequence, a graphics controller such as a video card in a computer can send a control signal to a backlight controller in an associated display that instructs the backlight controller to turn on a backlight unit for the display.
There are typically delays associated with activating backlight units in displays. If care is not taken, these delays can be obtrusive and may give rise to an appearance of sluggish display behavior.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to power up displays that have backlights.